


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o6/10] (Ichigo K. & Kyoya H.) Key

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [7]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “How could you lose the key?!” You scolded quietly.“Just shut up! We’ll break in, damn it!” Ichigo answered back, just as quiet, which was hard to imagine given his usual loud nature.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o6/10] (Ichigo K. & Kyoya H.) Key

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship, Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 250 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach & Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“How could you lose the key?!” You scolded quietly.

“Just shut up! We’ll break in, damn it!” Ichigo answered back, just as quiet, which was hard to imagine given his usual loud nature.

See, you and Ichigo decided to play a prank on Hibari and Reborn, turning their hair a neon pink. It seemed like a good idea at the time and it turned out to be pretty funny, as well. Somehow, Hibari and Reborn found out it was both of you who had done it – it didn’t help when Haru screamed it out -, and now you’re running for your lives.

Currently, you were at an office building that Ichigo’s dad owned, but the damned strawberry lost the key.

“Yes, that should go over well with your dad and the people who work here!” You scoffed, leaning against the wall and watching as Ichigo _attempted_ to pick the lock. Let’s just say, he was _not_ a criminal. “You do know they’re going to murder us if they catch us, right?”

“Yeah, I got that, thanks.” He rolled his eyes.

“Looking for this?”

You both froze, gaze moving to the smirking Hibari who was twirling the key around his finger. Even with neon pink hair, that boy was still intimidating as hell.

 _‘Damn skylark’_ , you cursed.

“ **Kamikorosu** ,”

The screams could be heard echoing throughout the empty streets of the nearby neighborhoods for several hours after. Reborn’s punishment had yet to come.

Note to reader: never dye Hibari or Reborn’s hair pink!

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
